This proposal aims to continue and expand on the very successful LIPID MAPS Annual Meetings by holding a series of annual Impact of Lipidomics scientific conferences in 2014, 2015, and 2016 focused on lipidomics and its biomedical applications. Following on numerous initiatives in genomics and proteomics, the NIGMS sponsored LIPID MAPS was the world's first major lipidomics initiative. It pursued a mandate to proactively share its data, methods, tools and other resources with the entire research community since its inception in 2003. One of its most successful outreach mechanisms has been its public Annual Meetings - the fourth held this past May, 2012. The field has seen considerable growth since the word lipidomics was first used in scientific publications and grant applications in 2002. The total number of NIH-funded projects passed 130 in 2012, and the total number of lipidomic(s) publications has grown to over 700. The LIPID MAPS initiative which ends in July 2013, and cannot be renewed, has already generated several hundred publications. The science of lipidomics uses a systems biology approach and sophisticated mass spectrometers to identify and quantify the lipid species in cells and tissues and to quantify the changes in these species in response to perturbations or disease. Its ultimate goal is to better understand the fundamental biological processes of lipid metabolism at the molecular level, the active role lipids play in the wide range of lipid-based diseases and to facilitate development of more effective pharmacological intervention and treatments. The overall goal of the series is to motivate and facilitate advances in the lipidomics field while extending the applications of lipidomics to new areas of cell biology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and biomedicine. The main objectives are to: 1) disseminate new findings, methodologies, and tools; 2) facilitate and stimulate scientific discussion, networking and collaboration; 3) encourage professional development of newer scientists and scientists from underrepresented groups; and 4) transition the conference series to a business model that requires little or no support from NIH. The organizing committee, comprised of experienced leaders from key disciplines in this multidisciplinary field, will choose meeting topics, themes and speakers, which will evolve with the dynamic and burgeoning field, and will strategize about how to encourage attendance by scientists from a wide range of biomedical fields who could benefit from understanding how lipidomics research could be applied to their research. We will continue the open, collaborative and stimulating atmosphere of past LIPID MAPS Annual Meetings in order to maximize the ability of scientists at all levels, from diverse fields, and fro different institutions, companies and countries, to interact as productively as possible, resulting in scientific advances and increased collaborative efforts. It is important to note that this is th only regular annual meeting in the world that focuses on lipidomics. Funds from this proposal will be used to provide travel funds for speakers, to subsidize student and postdoctoral attendees, and fund special administrative evaluation and website promotion (IT) support related to outreach.